


A victory kiss... on all your bruises

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bruises, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, but not that much actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: It takes a while for Sugawara to realise that they have just won. But the next second, he has to take care of someone else
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A victory kiss... on all your bruises

The stunned silence has filled the whole gymnasium as the ball dropped, which sounded way more heavy in everyone’s ears than it should have. And to Sugawara, it deafened out everything. He wasn’t even in the game at that point, but even his adrenalin was pumping. He even forgot to breathe as he heard the referee blew the whistle. Or was it just his own head buzzing? 

He didn’t remember when was he pulled into a hug with his fellow third years, or when did his vision get so blurry to be in the need to hold them tightly not to fall over his own, shaky and very weak pair of legs. They all let out a warcry - maybe to let them hear themselves over the buzzing of their ears, or maybe to give out all their bottled up feelings. The frustration they felt whenever Shiratorizawa scored a point. The joy that got onto them in waves whenever they scored a point. The nervousness that Suga’s shouting words helped calm, but not send away completely. The tiredness they felt from these five sets they weren’t used to before. The relief they felt now that it was over. And a moment later the realization that they’re going to nationals hit them. And that might have been the biggest reason for the warcry. 

Suga didn’t remember how he got to line up with the team, and thank the spectators for their support and cheering that saved them on multiple occasions. He didn’t remember what the other team’s coach told them. He didn’t remember how he managed to not drop the trophy he had to handle as the vice captain. All he remembered was that eventually he got on the bus, with the pushy help of the team libero, who decided to situate himself beside the setter. He even tried to hold a conversation with him, but he fell asleep sooner than the third year, who didn’t mind him resting his head on his shoulder. It helped him finally calm down completely, and take in all that has happened that day. And before he realised it, they arrived back to the school. 

The meeting after the game didn't go as he had imagined it. He expected scolding over what they had done wrong, and already thinking about how to train from now on and how to improve themselves. But to his surprise, the coach just congratulated them. Wholeheartedly. He also seemed tired, and with all the excitement - both positive and negative - of the day, Suga could really understand him. 

Soon the meeting was finished, after a small highlighting of all the good plays, which made everyone a bit more proud than they already were, and Ukai sent them to the clubroom to take a shower there before they head home, as they couldn't use the ones in Sendai gym. 

“Suga-san, are you not going?” a voice, gentler than usual has grabbed the setter out of his mind, into reality like a cold shower in the face, suddenly and cruelly. But as he looked up to the person, it didn’t seem that cruel at all. Instead, a warm and contrastingly worried face. The furrowed eyebrows and the lips that were pressed together to form a line of concern were something unexpected from the libero, who can’t shut his mouth for a minute for good. It all didn’t fit him. 

After the setter was able to get out of the depths of the taming eyes he let himself get lost in, he noticed another few things, that so far avoided him. Or he avoided those details to just look at his libero. Either way, now he noticed. He noticed the towel around his neck. The water droplets that shined in the light of the clubroom as they dropped from the chocolate brown hair of the libero. The lack of other people, indicating the probability that the two of them were the only ones left. Then, last, but not least, he noticed darker and lighter spots on the skin of the libero. He couldn’t decipher them at first, but he soon managed. 

As sharply as his motherly instincts kicked in, Suga stood up without a word, at which he got a more worried look from the second year. But not caring, he just pulled him inside the bathing section of the clubroom, and sat him down on a stool while he searched for the first aid kit. He stood on his tiptoes to reach the very top of the shelf, which made the libero chuckle at this cute attempts, before being shut up by the small skin on Suga when his shirt was lifted. 

“What? A bit of skin showing is enough to shut up my big mouthed boyfriend?” the culprit pulled his angelic laugh out his arsenal to stab Nishinoya in the heart with it, before finishing it off with a kiss, as light as a feather of an angel, hinted on his slightly chapped lips from all the biting and shouting. The feeling remained on their lips even after they parted. 

“You should take care of your beautiful body more, Nishinoya” Suga took the wheel of the situation yet again, as he sat down facing the silenced thunder of a person, whose slight puff of a blush grew more at the so casual compliment his mind couldn’t even interpret for a hot second. 

“I can’t if I have to keep the ball in the air and protect your backs! I’m a libero after all! Bruises are in the job description!” Nishinoya laughed as a retort when he found his voice finally. The familiar almost shout gave the setter the peace of familiarity. This was just like any other day, after a long and exhausting practise. And now that the hype died down, he didn’t feel it to be that special of a day. He had to let this sink it. 

“Suga-san?”

“Hm?” he asked back, as if there was no problem. Well, problem, that wasn’t. 

“What if we get caught?” 

“Don’t you trust in your lovely senpai~?” the older asked, almost humming into the soft, yet slightly dry skin of the libero, giving him a mischievous wink. And that was enough to let Noya just enjoy the sweet caress of his secret boyfriend on his blue and purple painted skin. 

Sometimes he hissed, especially on ugly and dark ones. Looking up with apologetically shining hazel eyes, and hinting an even softer kiss, if that was even possible, the setter definitely made up for his mistake. Other times, Noya didn’t even feel his soft lips, the kiss was so light. Then he had to ask for another one. 

And like that, Suga made his way up on his boyfriend’s arm slowly, painfully slowly for the overly impatient thunder. Not once has he found himself asking for a higher tempo, or just simply more. And always groaned at the denied answer, and the smug smile that came with it. He hated and loved how well his upperclassman knew him, and especially his weaknesses. 

"What was this?" Nishinoya asked, almost as a whimper, once the pretty setter pulled away from his hand, finishing it off with a kiss on each palm, leaving the libero breathless. 

"A victory kiss, what else? We, and I, too, can thank you a lot" came the more than satisfying answer, which got the smaller one to display a soft smile as he pulled his boyfriend closer, driving his hands up into his soft silver hair. 

"Let me show you how a victory kiss is done" he locked eyes with Sugawara challengingly, who accepted it. And after the silent agreement, Nishinoya closed the already short distance between their lips. 


End file.
